Defender at Dusk
by Winter-Faerie.X
Summary: Follow-up to 'Angel in the Moonlight' A young Catherine is in the park again, but what will happen when she finds herself in one of the worst situations imaginable? Rated M just to be safe, and I suggest you read the A/N first. Reviews are loved.


**Disclaimer: No, not mine. CSI and its characters are property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning: This story contains scenes concerning attempted rape. If it's going to upset you, then don't go any further.**

**A/N: This really is proof I get my inspiration from the strangest things. Yep, this time I was sat on a window ledge, eating sweeties. I had been to the park though (again). Maybe its a magic inspirational park. **

**Anyway, this is a follow up to 'Angel in the Moonlight' so I suggest you read that first, if you already haven't. **

**And once again, I have my amazing friend to thank, for convincing me I'm not weird for writing what I write, and being totally honest about my work. Actually, I thank her just for being there when I need her to be, and being amazing. Love you x**

Once again, dusk was settling over the city. The rumbling of traffic was slowly subsiding, and the brash, harsh lights flared all around.

Catherine was once again at the park. This time, she was sat on a bench, looking out over the abandoned playground. She closed her eyes, and thought to herself.

'I live with the facade of the perfect girl with the glittering life. What am I really? The girl with the casino owning father, who people think is a gangster and left me and mom when we needed him most. So I paint this picture, make people think I'm perfect, when in reality its just that most of the flaws are below the surface.'

Tears began to slowly drip down Catherine's face, as the memories resurfaced. It had never been a question of wanting to be 'popular', it had been the thrill of all the attention that had made her who she was over the years, depicted how she was seen to other people. It had never been who she _wanted_ to be.

Gulping back the flood that threatened to spill over, she wiped the few tears that had fallen away from her cheeks, took a deep breath and rose to her feet. She began to walk away, deep in thought once again.

Gil was walking the street, reveling, in the sweet memories of the previous night. Seeing _her_, as she truly was. The real Catherine Flynn. The girl behind the façade.

Of course, he knew it was not something he should hope to see again. It was an anomaly in fate that she showed that side of her persona once. The chances of seeing it again were one in an astronomical figure. Sighing, he pushed his hands into his pockets and turned into the park once again.

Walking through the shadows, guided by only the moonlight, Catherine sensed quickly that she wasn't alone. Something, or someone, was following her. Speeding up slightly, she heard footsteps behind her on the tarmac to the same. Starting to panic, she broke into a run, turning off a side path. Running to hide behind the old ice cream stand, the only sound that could be heard was her jagged breathing. Poking her head out, she saw no one. Relaxing, she let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, she turned the corner of the stand. And came face to face with her stalker.

Grissom meandered aimlessly through the park, lost in his thoughts and memories of how he had done the same thing as a child. Suddenly, an earth-shattering scream, coming from the play area _she_ had been in the previous night, shattered the peaceful night. As suddenly as it cut the air, it ceased. Grissom felt worried to the pits of his stomach. He began to run in the direction the scream had come from, fear building and conquering more of him with every step he took.

Catherine barely had time to think before the stalker had pinned both of her hands above her head with one of his own, effectively trapping her. She screamed but he quickly covered her mouth, forcing her to stop. The stench of alcohol registered in Catherine's mind, but only just. Her attacker moved his hand from her mouth. Catherine felt the bile rise in her throat as the hand he had removed from her mouth he placed on her thigh instead. She tried to scream again, but no sound came out. Realising she was completely at the attackers mercy, she tried to focus on anything that would take her mind away from feel of his sweaty, snatching hands under her skirt, pushing aside her underwear. Catherine closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain she knew would come. It was obvious what this sick, twisted man wanted, and she had no way to stop him.

Grissom ran the familiar route, looking for any signs that could point him to the source of the petrified scream. He was running faster than he thought possible for himself. He circled the lake, seeing nobody, and hearing nothing more. He stopped next to the play area, pausing to see if he could hear anything. He turned to head back the other way, towards the ice cream stand and that's when he saw them.

They were almost completely shrouded in darkness, the harsh glare of the street lamp the only illumination. She was pressed against the wall, him pinning her there, with one hand. Gil felt his stomach contort into impossible shapes, and had to fight hard to stop himself leaving the contents of it right there on the smooth tarmac. He Nobody would do that do her. Not if he had anything to do with it.

Before he could stop himself, he had run up behind Catherine's attacker, and hauled him off her. Before he could stop himself, he had punched the man to the ground. Swinging several punches, feeling a little more of the anger inside with each.

Catherine opened her eyes the moment she felt the repulsive creature release her. She sucked in a sharp breath as she saw the man had been wrestled to the floor, and was having the shit beaten out of him. She didn't realise she had slid down the wall until she felt herself connect with the cool grass. She sat there motionless.

Gil pulled the man up by his lapels, and looked him squarely in the eyes. Oh, how he wanted to beat him senseless for what he had done. For his violation of her. Instead, he simply spoke, surprisingly calm.

'Get out of here now, and don't look back'. With that, he let go, pushing the man away. He stumbled for a second, then ran as fast as he could.

Grissom turned, finding Catherine sat on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest, sobbing. He knelt next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, but retracting quickly when she flinched. She turned her tear-filled gaze on him, hiding the shock on her face when she registered his identity. _Gil Grissom. _He had defended her, without a thought for himself.

'Did he...?' Gil started, unable to actually form the words, concern evident in his tone

'N...n...no' she chocked out between her tears. The relief was evident on his face. He stood and extended a hand to her.

'Come on, I'm taking you home' he stated, in a tone that it was impossible to argue with. She placed her hand into his, and he helped to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively. He guided her through the streets, not leaving her side.

He walked her right to the door, not wanting to leave her. She stood on the porch, trying to make herself look presentable before she went inside. She looked directly at Gil.

'Thanks....for everything you did tonight'

'It's okay' he replied. Catherine looked unsure for a minute, but then spoke again.

'Look, I know what you must think of me, that I'm the school slut or whatever, and that I was asking for it..... but I wasn't' she said, looking directly at him, tears forming as she choked out the last 3 words.

'What?!?! God no, I don't think that Catherine! Not at all' he replied shocked.

Catherine was unable to contain herself as the tears overflowed again and she broke out into ugly, body racking sobs. Gil automatically pulled her to him, holding her close. They stayed that way for a good few minutes, her tears soaking his shirt. Eventually she pulled away, wiping her eyes again.

'I put my number in your cell. I picked it off the floor when we left the park' Gil told Catherine, handing it to her. Catherine hadn't noticed it was gone. She must had dropped it when that man forced her against the wall.

'If you need anything, day or night, don't think twice, you just call me okay? I'll be there. You don't have to suffer in silence'

Catherine was speechless. Nobody had ever been so gentle and understanding with her.

'thanks' she smiled 'and goodnight'

With a forced smile, she opened her door bidding Gil goodnight once again. She stood with her back pressed to the door, breathing deeply. She couldn't believe that he had done that for her. Gil Grissom, of all people, had been her defender. But now, she had to tell her Mom. They were close, she couldn't keep it a secret.

Walking towards the kitchen where her Mom was sat at the table, swigging from a beer bottle. She looked up when Catherine entered, immediately noticing the pain in her daughter's face. She stood up and raced over to her

'Shit, Cath, what happened honey?' she asked frantically, pulling her close.

Catherine breathed in her mothers reassuring scent, taking a deep breath before pulling away.

'Mom, sit down, there's something I have to tell you...' Catherine replied, walking towards the table.

Catherine knew there would be tears, both hers and her mothers. But she had safety in the knowledge that she could call Gil if it got to much. She didn't have to be alone. Not any more.

'He deserves a Knight ship' Catherine thought to herself. 'That's what he is. A knight in shining armour. My defender at dusk'.

**Reviews are loved =D**


End file.
